


You Are Here - FANMIX

by dreamsincolor (fits_in_frames)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/dreamsincolor
Summary: A Doug Eiffel fanmix.





	You Are Here - FANMIX

**Author's Note:**

> Made for elvynwitch@tumblr for the 2016 W359 Secret Santa Exchange. Presented in 3 parts. ([cover image source](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolf_359#/media/File:Wolf359.jpg)) [Archived August 2019.]

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=I3sNrnIBvho,Zr0yIBbRgbI,ccZuKOTb6ug,3uWY7bwycEs,tGhS_qWR63Q,2Y10aEKRXu8,JUwUGuHw5js,vJ3xTjvj9tw,YBcdt6DsLQA,)

SPACE IS BLACK?

> **Deer Tick - Straight Into a Storm**  
_he's away, he's in jail_  
_ why don't you man the ship before it sets sail?_
> 
> **John Moreland - Losing Sleep Tonight**  
_let's line the streets with curses_  
_ then turn them all to torches_  
_ I've never felt a loneliness this cold_

STARS ARE BIG? 

> **Regina Spektor - Blue Lips**  
_blue, the color of our planet from far far away_
> 
> **Christine and the Queens - Science Fiction**  
_des astres épars_  
_ d'où l'on ne revient jamais_  
_ espace sans mémoire_  
_ un jour je partirai_
> 
> _[translation: _  
_scattered stars_  
_ you never come back from_  
_ space with no memory_  
_ one day I'll leave]_

I HATE MY JOB? 

> **Jenny Lewis - The New You**  
_and you struggle with sobriety, dreams of notoriety_  
_ listening to Kill 'Em All_  
_ tend for high society, social anxiety_  
_ we missed you at the Head Banger's Ball_
> 
> **They Might Be Giants - Destination Moon**  
_thank you for the card with the cartoon nurse_  
_ but you see there's nothing wrong with me_

**Author's Note:**

> *If the link doesn't work or any tracks/videos have been taken down, please let me know!*
> 
> {I am [dreamsincolor](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come say hi!}


End file.
